


Profanity

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Multi, WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PROMPTS AND BABY ISSUES, baby feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where on earth did she even learn that word? Dammit Greg.</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profanity

“ **Fuck**! _Ow_!” Pearl cursed, dropping the pan in her hand with a yelp of pain and surprise, she hadn’t realised she could feel heat that sharply before, probably because she’d never tried to heat anything before. The human word had been a surprise too, she wasn’t even quite sure where she’d learnt it, probably from him. Everything that was bothering her today seemed to be entirely because of him

Ignoring the metal as it crashed to the floor she cradled her hand to herself, examining the darker blue marks blooming across her palm and the snuffling noises coming from the cradle dumped on the table behind her: “Ow…”

“Stevens gonna hear you if you keep talking like that~!” The youngest of the three gems was dangling over her, sticking her head between the bars of the upper room they’d closed off for Steven to use when he was older. If he ever made it that far.

“You _could_ come and help me.” She hissed, looking up the other with a scowl of frustration, cuddling her burnt hand close to her to try and hide that marks before the other noticed and decided to comment on that too: “If you’re that concerned about my _language_ in front of him.”

“No need to be that cross, P.” Amethyst smirked, rolling through the bars and tumbling down to land with a resounding thump beside her: “Didn’t know a little burn made you this bad tempered.”

“Hmph.” The other sniffed a little haughtily as she turned away, decidedly leaving the puddle of water and the milk that she’d been trying to sort out to the other and bending over the tiny human in the box, checking that he was still at least alive: “Its not my fault I don’t know how to feed him, someone forgot to tell me how. And apparently he can’t eat the nonsense you do.”

“That’s cos he’s a baby… and he needs this milk stuff.” The purple gem grinned as she scooped up the pan and the bottle, shaking it as she glanced at the other, her usual playful attitude curling up the corners of her lips as she held it out: “Garnet said it’ll make him grow as big as Greg.”

Pearls expression of irritation didn’t falter as she snatched the bottle from the others hand, scooping the baby up in one arm and offering the liquid to him: “Great. Another human.”

The other gem just beamed, bounding across the room in three movements to watch her as she feed the bundle of star patterned blankets, deciding to change the subject: “You’re just annoyed Greg asked us to babysit, P.” She crowed, stretching one arm above her head as she looked up at the other: “You don’t like not being allowed to vanish off when he’d about, cos you’re the only one that’s trusted with the baby.”

“I am not annoyed! You think I have problems looking after…Roses… son?” The end of her sentence trailed away as she glanced down at the baby, he’d found the bottle and curled one hand up around it, his tiny pale fingertips pressed over her, her frustration slacking for a moment in surprise. The child didn’t seem to have a clue about how she felt towards him, or what he’d cost them. All he cared about right in that moment was eating.

Amethyst watched her with the slightest of smiles, looking up into her friends eyes as she gazed at the little creature: “Dunno, P. He seems to like you more than he did yesterday, he ain’t vomited on you yet.”

Pearl wrinkled her nose at the remaindered, scowling at the baby then across at the other: “Did you have to remind me?”

“Course, I’ve never seen you look so mad!”


End file.
